Ideal Love
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Dan Ryeowook, he is my ideal love. Now, and forever/ Drabble!Kyuwook/ #HappyKyuhyunDay!


**Tittle** : Ideal Love

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Drabble

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : Dan Ryeowook, he is my ideal love. Now, and forever/Drabble!Kyuwook/#HappyKyuhyunDay!

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

**.**

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian saat mendengar kata Super Junior?

Akan ada banyak kata yang bisa terucap dari bibir kalian, mengingat sudah hampir 10 tahun kita menjalani kehidupan sebagai entertainer. Ditambah banyaknya jumlah member Super Junior, melebihi jumlah member boyband pada umumnya.

Jika bisa kuingat dengan benar, urutan member dari yang paling tua, yang pertama tentu saja Leeteuk hyung. Lalu Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung Hyung, Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, SIwon hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Ryeowookie, Kibum, lalu aku.

Yah, mungkin ada yang salah. Tapi itu yang bisa kuingat sebagai member termuda dalam group ini.

Ah, sebaiknya kuperkenalkan diriku dulu.

Annyeong haseyo, Super Junior-ui Cho Kyuhyun imnida~

Kkk~ tapi kurasa sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku, kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, kan? Tak akan ada magnae sempurna seperti diriku. Hahahaha~

.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pertama kali aku bertemu dengan member lain. Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, aku adalah member terakhir yang masuk ke dalam group. Sebagai member ke-13, banyak yang kulewatkan pada saat awal debut. Kuakui itu.

Dan bulan-bulan awal aku masuk ke group itulah yang benar-benar berkesan. Saat manager hyung membawaku ke dorm, tak ada sebuah sapaan hangat seperti yang kubayangkan. Kedua tanganku saling meremas dan berkeringat. Bahkan aku masih ingat kakiku sempat gemetar saat mendengar hyungdeul memperkenalkan diri.

Tapi karena itulah yang membuatku bisa kenal dengan Ryeowook. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang berbicara padaku. Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung cukup baik, tapi tetap saja hyungdeul yang lain masih bersikap dingin padaku.

Kim Ryeowook adalah roommate pertamaku. Dia yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan teman berbicara. Dia sangat mengerti perasaanku, karena dia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga member baru dan menjalani masa trainee sebentar.

Dan begitulah, aku dan Ryeowook menjadi teman baik. Dimana ada dia, pasti ada aku. Aku seperti pengikutnya, karena aku masih takut untuk pergi kemana-mana sendiri. Awalnya, kupikir Sifat kami tidak jauh berbeda. Aku anak laki-laki satu-satunya, dan anak terakhir. Dia anak satu-satunya dikeluarganya. Kita sama-sama keras kepala, sangat usil, dan egois. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ryeowook tidak seperti itu.

Kupikir dia sama sepertiku, egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Tapi dia bisa menekan sifat itu. Ia bercerita karena ia mendapat kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari orang tuanya, ia menginginkan member lain juga merasakan kasih sayang yang sama. Sehingga ia berusaha bersikap baik dan mengiyakan apapun keinginan hyung deul. Karena kedua orang tuanya juga sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan terlewati menjadi member super junior. Tak ada yang berubah, hyungdeul masih cukup dingin, meski sudah bisa diajak untuk berbicara. Dan Ryeowook menjadi teman yang sangat perhatian. Aku sudah lebih percaya diri, aku bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang mengikuti kemanapun dan apapun yang dilakukan Ryeowook. Aku sudah mulai menjadi diriku sendiri.

Dan seperti kebanyakan namja pada umunya, diumur awal 20 tahun sepertiku, mereka memiliki kekasih. Begitupun aku. Awalanya tak ada yang berbeda dengan Ryeowook, tapi setelah kita pindah ke dorm baru, dan aku tak lagi sekamar dengannya, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ia mulai menjauhiku.

Aku menahannya selama beberapa hari, tapi sore itu, saat aku menanyakan apa yang membuatnya menjauh, dia justru membentakku. Dan aku yang belum pernah melihatnya memarahiku justru balik berteriak. Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran tak berarti dari kita berdua.

19 April 2007

Ya, malamnya van kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kejadian yang merubah segalanya.

Kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakan bagaimana detailnya mengenai tragedy malam itu, kita semua sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya.

Karena saat aku membuka mata pertama kali, aku tak melihat Ryeowook. Hanya ada beberapa member disana beserta kedua orang tuaku dan ahra noona. Tidak ada Ryeowook. Meski aku sangat bersyukur bisa membuka mata lagi. Tapi rasa kecewa itu ada.

Apalagi selama aku di rumah sakit Ryeowook hanya sesekali menjengukku. Aku bisa menghitungnya dengan jari berapa kali ia menjengukku dalam satu bulan. Tapi aku sangat-sangat bersyukur karena hyung deul mulai bersikap baik padaku, mereka menjadi menyayangiku, terlebih Leeteuk hyung.

Tapi tetap saja, aku belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ryeowook. Alasan itulah yang membuatku ingin segera pulang. Dan setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, aku kembali pulang. Eomma dan appa menginginkanku pulang ke rumah, tapi aku bersikeras ingin ke dorm dulu. Setidaknya malam ini aku ingiin menginap disana sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dan mereka mengijinkannya.

.

Disambut dengan pesta sederhana dan setumpuk makanan serta hadiah dari fans, kurasa moment kepulanganku sangat sempurna. Ditambah sebuah pelukan erat dari Ryeowook yang meneteskan air matanya. Ia mengucapkan maaf karena memarahiku sebelumnya dan tidak sering menjengukku. Dan dari situ aku tahu bahwa ia tak suka berada di rumah sakit.

Begitulah, masalahku dengan Ryeowook terselesaikan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan sederhana dan kata maaf dari mulutnya. Ah, ditambah air mata yang ia keluarkan. aku merasa sudah bisa bernafas lega.

Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kecelakaan itu merubah segalanya, bukan hanya sikap hyung deul padaku, tapi juga Ryeowook. Ia lebih perhatian dan benar-benar merawatku. Ia selalu memasakkan makanan, dan juga memenuhi semua keinginanku.

Ah, soal kekasih yang kuceritakan tadi, itu tak lebih dari 5 bulan bertahan. Ia yang tak mau mengganggu jadwal ku dengan super junior. Ia beralasan itu, tapi yang kutahu, ia memiliki namja lain. Aku sakit hati, tentu saja. Tapi ada Ryeowook disampingku, dan dengan ajaib aku kembali merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Mengingat masa lalu selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa seharunya aku tak memiliki IQ setinggi ini. Aku sangat bodoh, karena membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 tahun untuk menyadari bahwa Ryeowook menaruh perasaan padaku. Aku menjadi crush nya sejak awal, sejak aku menjadi magnae dalam Super Junior.

Aku tahu itu saat tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan eomma Kim. Ia menangis, sungguh! Ia terisak dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku juga sadar bahwa itu hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, kali ini aku yang menjauh. Aku memikirkan hubungan dan juga perasaanku pada Ryeowook. Selama satu minggu penuh aku tak melakukan skinship dengannya, menolak pelukannya, bahkan jarang membalas telpon dan smsnya. Semuaya terjadi begitu saja.

Tapi malamnya, sekali lagi aku dan dia bertengkar. Kali ini ia yang meminta penjelasan dariku karena menjauh darinya. Dan kembali saling balas berteriak. Tapi kali ini aku yang mengakhiri pertengkaran itu, aku menciumnya. Sungguh! Setelah kuingat-ingat, itu hal paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat bibirnya terluka.

Dan Dengan ciuman bodoh itu aku dan Ryeowook menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Saat aku berumur 18 tahun, aku melihat keluarga ideal adalah keluarga seperti yang kumiliki. Sepasang suami istri yang bahagia dengan anak-anaknya. Dan aku menanamkan pada pikiranku, bahwa hal yang kuimpikan dimasa depan, selain menjadi penyanyi, adalah menjadi suami dan appa yang baik.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat aku memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang cukup serius dengan Ryeowook, aku sadar bahwa itu sudah menghancurkan image keluarga ideal yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Ryeowook namja, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah menjadi seorang istri maupun ibu.

Dan aku sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensinya saat memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Ryeowook sebagai kekasihku pada eomma dan appa. Tidak ada adegan apapun, eomma dan appa masih menyambut hangat aku dan Ryeowook. Tapi malamnya, saat Ryeowook sudah tidur di kamarku, eomma dan appa serta noona berbicara serius. Pembicaraan keluarga yang alot.

Appa dan eomma tidak melarangku, mereka hanya memintaku untuk berpikir dengan baik-baik. Mereka kecewa, sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya aku membawa banyak harapan bagi keduanya. Tapi dengan aku memutuskan bersama Ryeowook, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kuwujudkan.

Tapi, setelah berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya, mereka setuju. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua bumonim Ryeowook juga sudah tahu, dan mendukung hubungan ini. Lagipula, sejak awal Ryeowook tidak menyukai yeoja.

.

Dan setelah lebih dari 5 tahun hubunganku dengan Ryeowook, disinilah aku sekarang. Berada diatas ranjang dengan Ryeowook dalam pelukanku. Setelah melakukan hal-hal dewasa sebelumnya, yang sudah sering kita lakukan, ia terlihat kelelahan dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku balas memeluknya dan membelai lembut punggungnya, mencoba membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

"Ryeowook ah."

Aku memanggilnya pelan. Ia bergumam sebagai jawabannya, kulihat ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya nyaman di atas dadaku.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengambil tangan kanannya, menyelipkan sebuah cincin yang tadi aku ambil dari atas meja ke jari manisnya. Aku mengecupnya lembut, membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya dan memandangku bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jemarinya yang kini terpasang cincin dariku, dan matanya reflek melebar.

"K – kyuhyun ah?" panggilnya bingung. Salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, kurasa ia bisa berteriak kapan saja. dan ia tak akan mau membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm karena teriakannya.

Aku tersneyum melihat matanya berkaca-kaca memandangku, aku mengangguk kecil, "ayo kita menikah." ucapku lembut. Dan air matanya turun begitu saja. kuakui dia memang cengeng, jadi aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk melihatnya menangis. Dan aku tak kaget sama sekali.

Tapi, respon yang tak sangka adalah tangannya yang dengan cepat melingkar dileherku dan bibirnya yang tiba-tiba berada diatas bibirku. Ia menciumku, mengulum bibirku lembut, sangat lembut hingga aku bisa merasakan tiap gerasakan halusnya pada bibirku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan balas menciumnya, memeluk lebih erat lagi tubuhnya hingga menempel sempurna pada tubuhku.

Kita berciuman beberapa saat sebelum ia melepasnya dan menyatukan dahinya padaku, aku menghapus jejak air matanya dan ia balas tersenyum, "aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun ah, sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Ryeowook.

Aku tertawa dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, "aku juga mencintaimu, Ryeowook ah."

Dan begitulah, ini adalah awal kisahku yang baru. Lembaran baru dalam hubunganku dengan Ryeowook. Mungkin, hubunganku dengan Ryeowook bukanlah hubungan ideal yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi bagiku, bukankah tak masalah itu ideal atau bukan? Yang terpenting adalah perasaan dan juga dirimu, aku bahagia dengan Ryeowook, kami juga saling mencintai. Itu yang terpenting.

Dan Ryeowook, he is my ideal love. Now, and forever.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**#HappyKyuhyuDay !**

I wrote this especially for congratulate my oppa, Kyuhyunnie~ Wish you all the best oppa! Let's make another good memory together! And give Ryeowook oppa a chance for his solo! Wkwkwkwk :p


End file.
